A Link Found
by Isis LeBeau
Summary: Remy, and New girl, (get your mind outta the gutter) there is something specail about her....but what???


Title: A link found  
Disclaimer: I dont own nobody, but Isis, she is mine I thought up her character.Other than that the X-Men belong to Mavel, lucky dogs.  
Summary: Remy, and New gurl, (get your mind outta the gutter) there is something specail about her....but what???  
Comments are always welcome. and yes I know I cant spell for shyt  
  
6:56 pm at the Xaviers Mansion  
There was a light knock on the front door.  
"I'll get it!" Logan called out as he opened the door. Infront of him stood a tall woman around 6'2", in her twenties, her black hair framed her deleacate freatures, she wore dark sunglasses, and was dressed from head to toe in pure black. Her scent was strong as it drifted his way, He could smell roses, chamomile, lavender, and assorted spices, but a few scents troubled him the scent of salt, of tears, of blood.   
"Is dis were I can fin' Charles Xavier?" she questioned immedatly. She spoke softly it sounded as if she'd been crying and with Cajun patos much like Remy's. Logan nodded like an idiot still staring at her beautiful frame, she was slender and well built Logan had no doubt, looking her over from head to foot again, that she was a fighter.   
"Can I halp you, ma'am?" Charles asked from behind Logan. The woman stepped inside as Logan shut the door.  
"Are you Charles Xavier?" she asked. Charles nodded.  
Bishop appeared from the kitchen."Who, might I ask, is this pretty thing that has just entered our humble home?" Bishop asked taking the womans hand and kissing it lightly. She smiled slightly.   
"Bishop, this is Isis, am I right?" Charles asked looking up at her, she nodded.   
Just then Remy came down stairs from his room, yet did not see the visitor until he had passed her and was nearly in the next room. He lifted his head and breathed in deeply. Remy turned on his heels and with a softly frowed brow looked at Isis.  
"Isis this is our cajun Remy. " Logan said  
"Isis...? I heard dat name b'fore, seems so familair yet me, I cannot place it." Remy wondered aloud as he walked to the small group and offered out his hand, Isis took his hand and muttered a few words in French to him, he drew back as if she'd reached out a slapped him in the face.  
"Remy whats wrong." Bishop asked   
Remy looked Isis in the eyes or as best he could with her glasses still on, shook his head "nothing" he muttered and walked off running his fingers through his hair clearly shaken up by what was exchanged between him and Isis.   
"Isis I dont believe I caught your last name when we last spoke." Xavier said looking up at the dark stranger.  
"M' sir name fo' now is does not matter"she said cooly  
"It will later, but we'll wait for that time," Xavier said warmly "Logan please show Isis to her room, she'll be with us for awhile and my even join the team." Logan nodded and took Isis up stairs to a small room.  
"Its not much but we call it home" he said opening the door, and letting her in.  
"Merci."she said as she stood in the door way "may I ask why he seems t'b' a bit anti-socail an' lurks in de shadows?" she asked nodding in one direction, Logan turned slightly and saw Remy well more or less his eyes in the shadows.   
"I guess hes just like that. Now dinner is at 7:30 and you are more than welcome to join us if you like and meet the rest of the crew."  
"Merci , Logan" she said as she turned into her room and closed the door. Isis sat on the edge of the bed as if she was waiting for something. Or someone. Just as she had planned her door opened slowly and Remy looked in.  
"come in I don' bite" she said softly.Remy entered the room and looked at her.   
"Why did you dat? Why did you say dat earlier?" he asked with a hurt look on his face.  
"Because its true, mon ami"  
"NON! She died years ago! I know she did she gave 'er life for Remy!" he yelled poking himself in the chest. Isis saw that the tears build up in his eyes.  
"oui, mon Remy it is true."she said standing and walking toward him, he backed away and looked at her.  
"prove it prove dats its true den I will believe you" he stated bluntly.  
"You know I would do anyt'in' for you. But why prove it when you know its true?" she asked as she removed her black trench coat and placed it on the bed. She rolled up her left sleeve of her shirt and exsposed four thick, long cat like scratches. Even though they were now scars and very faint, Remy knew that Isis spoke the truth. He hugged her as he began to cry. As Isis comforted him Rogue walked in the room.  
"Remy?! Whats wrong?!" she asked as she heard Remys sobs. "Who is this, what is going on?"  
Remy pulled away from Isis and looked at Rogue as he brushed away a few tears.  
"Rogue, dis is Isis, my sister."  
........................... to be continued 


End file.
